


Promotion, engagement, bath time oh my

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Doggy Style, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Pregnancy, Promotion, Rough Sex, Smut, Snow, The roads were dangerous because of the snow, Warm bath, abandon car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Ok so i can either be snowing out or raining (i love snowing ) and Tony and the reader got caught in the middle of it and are almost home when the car breaks down and they have to walk back and they have to take a bath and from there it it just leads to smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion, engagement, bath time oh my

It's safe to say today was a good day, it's mainly because of work. My boss decided to give me a promotion and doubled my salary. He said he's never had met a someone man or a woman who was so passionate about their job like I am.

"Tony ! ! !" I shouted as I ran towards his lab with the exciting news. Once I reached his lab I noticed he was talking to bruce and Steve. "Tony guess what ! ! !" I asked as I entered the lab.

"You got the promotion" he answered

"How did you know?" I looked at him confused

"The company posted it on their website" I could stop laughing at the fact the he gets google alerts whenever there is something written about me. He got up and pulled me into an embrace. "Congratulations babe, do you want to have a big party to celebrate?"

"Can we have a dinner party instead?" I looked up at him

"You can have whatever you want" he pecked my lips.

"Congratulations on the promotion y/n" both Steve and Bruce walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys" I hug both of them "I can expect you guys at the dinner right?"

"Oh of course I'll be there" Steve said. "We don't have to bring dates right?"

"No you don't have to Steve, don't worry." I smiled at him "I'm going to go find something to wear for tonight, I'll see you guys later"

"Alright I'll make some calls and have everything set up for tonight. Also if you can't find anything to wear get my credit card and buy yourself a nice dress. You deserve it." Tony kissed me one last time before went to our room so I could choose what I'm going to wear tonight.

*time skip*

I ultimately decided to wear a dress that Tony bought me for our one year anniversary. It's still one of my favorite gifts Tony has ever given me.

I was smoothening out my dress in the bathroom when there was a knock from the other side of the door.

"Almost ready y/n?" I heard Tony's voice

"Yes I'm coming" I smiled at myself in the mirror before I opened the door and was greeted with a very dapper Tony holding a tiny box. "Wow"

"Tony you know you didn't have to buy my a present." I complained as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Of course I did" he wrapped his arms around me. "I've actually been wanting to give you this present the second I laid my eyes on you"

"What is it?" I asked looking at him confused

"Y/n" he opened the small box and reviled a gorgeous diamond ring. "I love you so much you have no idea. I actually have no idea why you agreed to go out with me in the first place. We are total opposites but I guess that's what makes us perfect for each other. What I'm trying to say is" he got down on one knee "I love you so much y/n, will you marry me?"

"YESSSSSS" I shouted as I jumped up and down with excitement. Tony pulled out the ring and slipped it on my ring finger. "Ahhhhh I got a promotion AND engaged today ! ! !" I grabbed Tony's face and pulled him into a heated kiss. "I'm going to be Mrs. Stark"

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Y/n stark" he responded as he groped my butt.

"We better get going, we don't want to be later for our now engagement party" I pulled away "It's a good thing I opted out of wearing lipstick tonight, you would of had it all over your face."

"I wouldn't of minded" he kissed me one last time before we headed out. I was excited to show off my engagement ring to all our friends.

*time skip*

"I love you Tony" I held onto Tony's hand as he drove us home from our engagement party. Everyone was shocked when we announced that now instead of celebrating my promotion we were celebrating our engagement. Of course all the ladies crowed me so they could see the massive ring Tony bought me. All the men patted Tony's back and congratulated him on the fact that he finally proposed to me.

"I love you too y/n" he ran his thumb over my knuckles. "Fuck ! I didn't think it was going to snow this much tonight!" I looked out the window and watched as the snow was piling up on the road at an alarming rate.

"Babe maybe we should pull over, the snow is really piling up on the road and we almost slipped off the road twice." I suggested

"You're right" he pulled over and stopped the car. "I just find it hilarious that we're literally five minutes away from the tower."

"Anything can happen within those five minutes Tony" I told him as I looked at him.

"Come here" he leaned in and kissed me, his right hand squeezed my inner thigh as his left cupped my cheek.

"Tony" I moaned as I felt his right hand sliding under my dress and started rubbing my clit.

"No panties?" he teased

"I thought we were going to have a quickie in the bathroom but you kept talking to everyone." I moaned against his lips.

"We can have one right now" he was about to undo his pants.

"No, you're car is too small" I responded "let's walk back to the tower and then we can do it"

"Fine ! ! ! It's a good thing we left these big coats in here" he reached behind and got two oversized coats so we can put them on. "I'll get out first so I can carry you to the tower. After all I don't want you to slip on the way over there" he said after he zipped up his jacket and got his keys before he got out of the car. He carefully made it to my side and opened the door. "Lock the doors"

"Ok" I locked the door before I got out of the car and closed the door.

"Hold on tight" he bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He got my legs and stood up before we started to make our way to the tower.

A short time later we made it inside the building and inside the elevator.

"Do you think we can take a warm bath first?" I asked as I shivered.

"Of course" he kissed my forehead before we exited the elevator and made our way towards our bedroom. "Go get the tub ready, I'm going to go get something really quick." he kissed my cheek before he left the bedroom. While he was gone I went into the bathroom and started the bath. I made sure the water wasn't boiling hot or really cold. After adding bubbles I started to remove all my clothes and got in the bathtub.

"What a lovely view" I heard Tony's voice behind me. I noticed he was holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Get in already" I smiled at him as I held onto the glasses and champagne while he started to undress.

"Alright" he said as he sat behind me and got the things from my hand. I could hear him pouring the champagne into the glass before he handed it to me. "To us"

"To us" I repeated as he clinked his glass with mine before we drank. We sat in the tub for a while in silence, my back pressed against his chest. It was a silence we truly cherished from time to time, after a while though I began to feel Tony's hand running up and down my pussy. "Mmmm Tony" I tilted my head to the side as started kissing the back of my neck.

"You like that?" he murmured against my neck as he placed his glass of champagne to the side before he held me closer to him.

"Yes" I replied as I spread my legs wider for him. I drank the rest of my champagne before I placed my glass next to his and turned around so I could face him. Before I could do anything to him he grabs ahold of my hands.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, we don't need to go to the ER for another bathtub related injury." I bit back a laugh as I remembered vividly the moment he was talking about.

"Alright" I got up and got out of the bathtub and noticed Tony's eyes were on my breast. "Stop checking me out and get up." I winked at him before I entered our bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"If I didn't love you so much I would be scowled you about laying on the bed while you're dripping wet." I looked over at him and called him over with my finger as I spread my legs for him, but before he could get on top of me I sat up.

"Actually lay down, I want to try something" I got up and Tony laid down while I positioned my pussy above his face and I was facing his cock. Leaning forwards I got ahold of his cock and started to sucking on it. I could hear him moan before he started to eat me out.

"Tony" I moaned as I looked back at him before I continued my action.

"Fuck baby girl" he slapped my ass before he started to use his fingers to fuck me faster.

"Oh yes Tony, just like that" I groaned as started to massage his balls and started to deep throat him.

"I'm going to cum" warned but I just hollowed my cheeks.

"Cum in my mouth baby" I encouraged him as I kept sucking on his cock.

"Fuck" he growled before I felt his cum in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned around him as I swallowed every drop. "I want youth fuck me hard Tony" I got off him and turned around so I was facing the headboard before I got on all fours.

"That's exactly what I'm about to do baby" he got up and positioned himself behind me. "Condom or no condom?"

"You already put a ring on it who cares if you knock me up." I looked back at him and smirked as I held onto the headboard.

"God I love you" he held onto my waist before he slammed into me.

"FUUUUUCK" I shrieked as I gripped to the headboard tightly. "fuck me harder Tony, you know I can take it"

"Oh I know that baby girl." he started to move harshly in and out of me. "I know you like it rough."

"Pull my hair Tony." he knows I love having my hair pulled during sex.

"You like having your hair pulled don't you baby girl." he got a chunk of my hair and pulled on it hard.

"YESSSSS" I started to match his thrust and moaned louder. "Fuck Tony just like that"

"Oh god y/n" he placed one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on the the headboard, just above my hand.

"Tony, tony, oh fuck TONY" I moaned as I felt myself cumming any second now.

"Cum for me baby girl" he started playing with my clit, bringing me even closer to my orgasm. "Cum"

"TONY AHHHHHH ! ! !" I screamed at the top of my lung as I came all over his cock.

"That's it baby girl FUUUUUCK" I soon felt him cumming inside me. "Ahhhhh" he milked his orgasm.

"Tony yes yes yes" closed my eyes as he started to slow down his pace until he was completely still.

"Fuck" he huffed out before he pulled out and I collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh Tony" I rolled onto my side so he could lay down next to me.

"Come here" he pulled me up against his chest. "I love you baby girl, I can't wait to call you Mrs. Stark"

"I love you too Tony, I can't wait to start a family with you." I kissed his chest. Little did we know just three months later we would find out we were going to become parents.


End file.
